Headlocked
by FangFarron
Summary: Fang is very popular with the ladies at the military camp, but there is only one particular pink-haired "grump" that has her attention. Futa!Fang x Lightning, AU/Military Camp, Rated M for future chapters
1. First Impressions

"Let's go, Farron!"

Sweat the shapes of bullets drip down the pink-haired soldiers face as she finishes her final run of the boot camp course. She sprinted with the last bit of energy she had left until she finally crossed the finish line. Breathing heavily, she raises her arms above her head and places her hand on her damp hair.

"Good run, Sergeant Farron. I think that was your best time yet." Her Captain said, looking at his stopwatch.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Speaking seriously, Lightning, I don't think it'll be long before you become a Captain." He stated, walking up to the now-calm pinkette, "Keep doing your runs like that and everything else... you should be set." He winked.

"Thank you again, Sir. Am I dismissed?"

"Yes."

Lightning did an about-face and jogged toward the barracks. A couple other women walked in soon after, chatting and giggling. The tired sergeant rolled her eyes at them and went to her room. Usually chatter like that was about things that don't interest her... or about the newest recruit, Private Fang Oerba.

She can hear their conversation through the thin walls as she changed out of her damp shirt.

"Did you see Oerba today?"

"Yeah, she looked amazing!"

"She beat everyone's record on pushups, even Farron's!"

Lightning quickly turned her head towards their voices, contemplating on whether to shut them up or not. She hasn't seen this Fang character yet, but how great could she really be?

"Didn't she also get the highest score on the jumps?"

_Okay, that's it._ Lightning swung her door open and was walking angrily towards the girls, getting ready to put them in their place. "Both of you, shu-" A tall, foreign brunette walked in at that moment, catching Lightning's attention as she wipes her face with the bottom of tank top, exposing her toned obliques. The two girls turn and just about squealed, "Fang!" They completely forget the pissed-off pinkette and rushed over to Fang. Lightning stood there, frozen. _What's wrong with me? I can't move..._ She stared as this dark woman looks up and smiles at the girls walking up to her. "Hey girls."

An accent? And what a charming smile.. and those emerald eyes... Lightning had to mentally shake herself back to focus. She scoffed and walked back to her room, slamming the door in frustration. The loud sound startled the girls and Fang. "Who was that?" She asked.  
"Oh, it was just Sergeant Farron. She's a grump sometimes. Anyway..."  
"Excuse me, ladies." Fang gently pushed past between the girls, walking towards Lightning's door. She knocked and waited for a moment, then pressed her right ear against door. The door opened suddenly and she nearly fell forward. The sergeant looked up and made immediate eye contact with Fang. She froze again, but only for a moment. "Can I help you?"

"Yea, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Fang, or Private Oerba, wha'ver you'd like to call me." She said, smiling and extending out her hand.  
Lightning took her hand and slowly shook it. "Sergeant Lightning Farron. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, Lightning, eh? That's an interesting name."

"Yeah, it's my nickname." Why did she tell her that? Lightning turned away from Fang and walked towards her bed. She doesn't usually tell anyone that. Not even her Captain knows.  
Fang used this opportunity to have a better look at this pink beauty. Even from the backside she looked attractive... nice and toned body, but what she liked most was her pale blue eyes that she wanted to dive into right away. _She's not a real grump._ Fang chuckled to herself. _She's actually kinda cute._ Lightning turned around, hearing Fang's quiet laughter. "What?" Her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Nothing, I just find you adorable 'tis all." She stepped closer to her sergeant. Lightning was taken aback. Adorable? Oh, out of all the things to be called...

She tilted her head up to face Oerba, "If there's nothing else, please leave my room. I want to rest." She gestured towards the door. "Of course, I guess I'll just see ya tomorrow then?" Fang winked. Lightning didn't say anything and closed the door behind the recruit. She leaned her back against the door. _What... was.. that?_ Her head felt hot and light. _Am I... attracted to her?_ "No way." Said to herself, shaking her head. She locked her door, dimmed the lights and climbed into bed after changing into her shorts. She needed her rest for tomorrows drill. As she drifted off to sleep, the last image she remembered was Fang's face.

**This is my first story and it's going to be a short one. XD Feel free to leave reviews and helpful criticism! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Hot Dream

**Since I received positive reviews, I had to work on the 2nd chapter immediately. XD Hope you enjoy~**

Lightning rolled over in her bed, waiting for her alarm to go off. It should sound at any minute now since she had been up for a while. She turned again, laying on her back with her hands behind her head and started thinking about the past few weeks. It was about a month ago that she met the Pulsian for the first time, and yet, everyday since then, the damn woman keeps popping up in her head. Not only in her head, but anywhere Lightning went within the camp. Is she following her? Or is she... following Fang? It's almost magnetic...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Just a coincidence," the soldier finished her thought, stretching a bit before smacking her alarm off. _It is a small camp after all._ As she slipped on her dark cargo pants and changed into her tank top, her stomach made a deep growl sound at her. Good thing she always wakes up just in time for breakfast. And it was such a short walk away. She opened her door and the smell of fried eggs and steak hit her like a wave as she makes her way to the cafeteria.

Entering the hall, she immediately sees Fang standing in the far corner, talking to one of the female lieutenants. It looked like a friendly conversation, until the lieutenant started to blush. Lightning felt a strange surge of heat build up within her. She clenched her fists. _Why am I getting upset? _She relaxed her hands and just continued walking towards the counter to receive her food, still feeling the slight redness in her cheeks.

Fang politely ended the conversation she was having with the lieutenant and walked up behind Lightning. "Mornin' Sunshine," she patted her shoulder lightly.

"Morning." The pinkette mumbled, moving away from Fang's touch. But not too quickly...

Fang smiled to herself as she grabbed her plate of sizzling steak. _She's so cute. _Soon she found a table at the opposite side of the hall and sat. Lightning looked over at her, with an undecided look on her face. Fang gestured that the sergeant sit with her. Just then, the brunette noticed the attention that was now on her and Lightning from the surrounding women. Some leaned to each other in whispers, others immediately looked away as soon as Fang caught them. But the hungry 'grump' didn't seem aware, as she dug into her plate after she settled into her seat.

The Pulsian took a bite of her food, "You know, I still don't know your real name." She looked at Lightning, wanting eye contact so she could stare into those blue hues.

"And it's going to stay that way." Lightning felt a smile coming on, but she contained it.

"Hah," Fang took a another bite, "how 'bout I make ya a bet?"

Lightning finally looked up. "Like what?"

"Tomorrow, I'll race ya. If I win, you tell me. If you win, you don't have to and then I'll just have to find a different way to get it out of ya."

"Hmph. Okay, deal." They both shook hands in agreement. Lightning loved a challenge... but little did she know, so does Fang.

* * *

Lightning walked into a room, dimly lit by small candles. As she went further in, she saw that there was nothing else in the room. Why was she in an empty room? She turned around and came face to face with the slightly taller woman, Fang. "Hey Sunshine," she said softly. Lightning felt a small rush of heat to her face.

"W-what... Why is the room empty?" It was the only thing the blushing soldier could say.

"Because," Fang lifted her right hand to gently cup Lightning's cheek, "It's just you and me... Claire." She leaned in slowly, parting her lips slightly. Lightning's eyes widened as she felt the brunette's lovely lips press against hers. _She knows... my name..?_ She was frozen again, but Fang's kiss seemed to be warming her up. The kiss became a bit more passionate, as the Pulsian's hands started to roam around her body. It wasn't until then she realized that they both had a lack of clothing...  
Both of their bodies feeling hot as they pressed against each other. Lightning closed her eyes and finally wrapped her arms around Fang's tan body, giving in to the urge she wouldn't admit to having. Soft moans escaped from Lightning's mouth as the sexy Pulsian pinned her against the wall, attacking her neck with kisses and nips. Things were getting really heated when...

TAP TAP!

"Light?"  
Lightning awoke in a slight panic, still feeling the warmth in her body from the dream. Oh, what a dream it was...  
"Helloooo."

_Oh, shit. _Lightning quickly checked herself, making sure she had her clothes on, then looked at the clock; 1:32 AM. Who the hell is waking her up at this time?

"I can hear ya movin' in there."

Fang.

Quickly but calmly, Lightning went to open the door. "Yes, what is it?"

"Just making sure you're okay, 'tis all. Heard some... noises."

"I'm fine."

"Oh yeah? Why is your face red?"

_Fuck._

"I had a nightmare actually. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to go back to bed."

"Alright, if you say so." Fang turned to leave as the obviously-blushing pinkette closed her door. She walked back to her room, across the hallway from Lightning's. Laying back on her bed she starts to think about what Light's dream could possibly have been about. The sounds she made... didn't sound like a nightmare. Thinking about her moaning like that, along with how she would look... Fang started to feel a bit aroused. Her hand slid under her shorts, lightly touching her now-hardened bulge between her legs. But she stops,remembering her abnormality... her insecurity. No one knows about her secret appendage. How would anyone react if they found out?Most importantly, how would Lightning react? That is, if they would ever get to that point... which she wants oh so badly. Sighing to herself, she pulls her hand back and closes her eyes, feeling her tiredness taking over.

**Hope you guys like this chapter, because the next one might be a little more... smutty. ;) We will see. XP Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Run

BANG!

And they were off, the dirt flying from beneath their feet as they both sprinted down the hundred yard course. Fang smirked at Lightning as she ran alongside her but the focused pinkette didn't even notice. All right then. Her long legs made longer strides, and soon enough, she was ahead of the sergeant. The crowd's cheering grew even louder when Fang started jumping over the obstacles that were laid out randomly on the course. She knew she had the advantage here, having the longest and highest jumps on record. But Lightning wasn't too far behind. She watched as Fang jumped and ducked through the first half of the run, noticing her tan muscles in her legs and arms. _She is so toned..._

"Catch up if ya can!" Fang laughed, waving back. The distracted soldier mentally shook herself back to focus.

_Oh, I will._ With a sudden burst of energy, Lightning darted up and down, left and right through the difficult course. She may not have long legs or strength like the Pulsian, but anything she lacked in, she made up with her agility and speed. "Here I come!" Lightning quickly caught up with the brunette. They were nearly next to each other now, both seeing the finish line. Both women breathing hard as they used the last of their energy to sprint as fast as they could until they reached the end of the track. Fang tried to jump ahead, but Lightning was faster.

"Farron!" The Captain exclaimed, raising his hand. The crowd in the stands applauded and cheered for their winner. Nearly everyone gathered around the two soldiers.

"Way to go. Lightning!"

"Good run, Sergeant!"

"I knew you would win."

Lightning looked over to Fang, who was smiling at her. She looked proud - she was happy for Lightning. But...  
"Good job, Sunshine," Fang placed her hand on the winner's shoulder. "I shoulda known you were-" Suddenly the pinkette ran off towards the barracks. "Light!"

* * *

Lightning jogged to her room, closing the door behind her. She finally catches her breath as she leaned against the wall. I won.. but... Strangely, she didn't feel satisfied. Deep down, she wanted Fang to win, she wanted to tell Fang her real name... to have to tell her her real name. Is that why in her dream... Fang knew her name? With a sigh, Lightning slowly walked towards her bed and sat, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Part of her doesn't want to admit any of this, but truly, there's no denying it... She's attracted to Fang. Who isn't? Everyone here seems to just adore her... But she doesn't know much about the foreign woman.. what she's like outside of camp. She believes that the lovely Pulsian would be the same cocky and sarcastic but caring woman that she has come to know in the past month.

All these thoughts and feelings were making her head spin - and frustrated. Suddenly feeling a surge of anger flow through her body, she struck her wall with her fist. A shock of pain went up her right arm but she ignored it. Why is she so afraid of her feelings? She's just torturing herself. Tears filled her eyes but quickly rubs them away when she hears a knock on her door. "Light? Ya in there?"

_Oh no._

"Go away." Lightning hurried to the door to press herself against it, so that Fang wouldn't open it.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let me in will ya?" Fang's voice was serious but full of concern. She tried to open the door, but Lightning was probably leaning her weight on it. Of course, Fang could easily open it with her great strength, but she didn't want to hurt Lightning. "Please, Light. What's wrong?"

No answer.

"I'm staying right here 'til you open the damn door." Fang crossed her arms and was prepared to wait for however long it would take. Just then the door opened, the beautiful but sad soldier standing before her. Lightning didn't even look up at her guest and just walked back towards her bed. Closing the door behind her, Fang notices the crack in the wall. "Let me see your hand." The taller woman approached the pinkette with gentleness, taking her slightly swollen hand and examining it. Then she places her other hand on Lightning's red cheek, using her thumb to softly wipe away the tears escaping from the younger woman's eyes. Her eyes... they were a deep blue now, filled with sadness and confusion. The Pulsian leaned in closer to her sergeant. "Talk to me."

Lightning looked up, looking frustrated now. "Why do you do this to me?" She said, almost yelling. She smacks Fang's hand away from her face. But this only made Fang's grip on her hand tighter, making the smaller woman wince. Then it hit her.. Lightning is running away. But why? If she has feelings for Fang, why doesn't she want to admit it? Perhaps now is time for her not to hold back. Before she realized what she was doing, the brunette pinned Lightning against the wall, holding her hands above her head. "You don't get it? Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Fang was frustrated now, locking her eyes on Lightning. "I wanted you ever since I first saw you . All the other women don't matter to me. I have these feelings that I can't explain, that I can't ignore." She can see realization emerge in Lightning's eyes. "And so do you. What are you afraid of, Light?"

Her face fell. "I... I don't - " The soldier's lips came to a halt, feeling a soft hand caress her face. Looking up, her eyes met a pair of emeralds just inches away._ I don't know._

Soft lips pressed against the pinkette's cheek. A hot sensation filled up Lightning's face as Fang lingered there, hovering over her jaw line. "I've wanted to do that for so long." The Pulsian pulled the woman closer and whispered, "Believe it or not, I'm afraid too... but for a different reason..." Sighing, she backed away. Lightning finally spoke.

"Come back... here." She wanted those lips again. She wanted those hands again. But Fang seemed hesitant.

"I can't." The brunette replied disdainfully, shifting her weight to her other leg. "At least, not yet." They stared at each other, wanting the other's embrace... but it wouldn't happen. Not now. "I have to go." Fang started making her way to the door when she felt a hand grasp hers.

"Fang... Please?"

"I'll come back tonight and we'll talk, okay?" She smiled, patting the woman's smaller hand.

"...Alright. Tonight then."

* * *

**I know i said there would be some smut in this chapter, but i changed my mind. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! :D Next one should be up soon.. hopefully i'll have more time~ thanks for reading!**


End file.
